


2016/08/22

by roroo373



Series: A Flock of Birds [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: The young one and the elder one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The young one and the elder one.

“当你在看着我的时候，你到底在看着谁？”大仓一字一句，“安田さん？”他已经很久没有对安田用过敬语了，此时的礼仪周正反倒像是利刃。

安田没有回答。他还能在看着谁呢？

他无非是从这个身上的傲气还半点未褪的年轻人身上，看着曾经与之相似的自己的残影罢了。

男人沉默着，伸手摸过茶几上的烟盒，掏出一根烟点燃，用扩散的白色烟雾作为最不贫瘠的回答。


End file.
